A messed up Naruto fic
by demon2wolf
Summary: This is a story that me and my friend made a story by playing a game where you finish the secntice.
1. Chapter 1

It was a sunny day in Konoha and Jiraiya was trying to teach naruto and failing horribly. "Dam it naruto you need to bend Further to catch the fish so you can have dinner tonight." Jiraiya said. Naruto said "yeah, yeah I know but my back is still sore from falling off the cliff yesterday trying to catch you after you got knocked off the cliff. Naruto can you just shut up and bend over like the dog you are but I'm going for a bit I have an "itch" I need to scratch." Jiraiya said. "Oh I can help scratch it for you." Naruto said. "Naruto shut up and get over here." Jiraiya told him. Naruto said "hold on I almost got one." Jiraiya said "never mind then." Then poof, There stood a naked "Female" naruto blushing wildly. "Well, well naruto you really want me to play with you now don't you?" Jiraiya asked moving closer. Now Jiraiya please play with your kitten?" Naruto responded with cat ears appearing. Jiraiya smiled "in time naruto first things first." Jiraiya said rubbing the furry ears of the blonde. "Master please hurry up I'm dying to be touched by you." Naruto said rubbing himself slightly. Jiraiya said smirking and he pushed his hair out of his face. Naruto walked over, he barely reached his shoulders when he got to him "Jiraiya please don't make me wait?" naruto begged. "Patience my kitten, I will play." Jiraiya promised rubbing naruto softly and biting his ear. Naruto started caressing his body "You're always such a tease" as he started to play with Jiraiya's hair while snaking his other hand between, his thighs. "How else am I supposed to get you going?" Jiraiya said still smirking. "I-I don't know master but I need you to take me now." Naruto pleaded while he fingered himself. Jiraiya pulled Naruto's hand from himself and lead it to his large figure, Jiraiya held back a moan at how tight naruto was. "Master it hurts." Naruto said as he started to move his hips. Then from the trees they heard "Jiraiya!" Then out popped Kakashi. Kakashi looked at the two of them and smirked. "So this is how you train." "Works all the muscles." Jiraiya said playing. Naruto cried "Jiraiya don't let go I need you to help me with this training." Jiraiya looked at the face of his sad kitten and "relax naruto I'm not done with you yet, Now Kakashi what brings you here?" "Came to see how things are going and if you needed anything." Kakashi said. "Actually we could use another body, and push naruto to his limits" Jiraiya looking back at naruto smiling. Kakashi looked confused as did the blonde. "Excuse me what?" "Naruto is getting stronger but to increase that even faster we need to press on the thresh hold a bit" Jiraiya said. Kakashi caught on and smiled. "Of course I will help." "Just like the old days eh naruto?" Kakashi said taking off his clothes. "Yes Kakashi just like the old days" as naruto tried to slow his breathing down. Kakashi slipped into the water and behind naruto as Jiraiya once again entered the blonde, as Kakashi pulled his head down and forced it on to his mouth "Oh how I've missed your mouth naruto" Kakashi said sliding a finger into naruto causing him to jump for a second but then relaxed as Jiraiya started to move his hips. Naruto moaned feeling both men penetrating him. "Masters harder faster I want to feel your juices fill me up inside" Jiraiya and Kakashi nodded as they both drove into naruto feeling him tighten around them as Kakashi hit the magic spot. Naruto almost blacked out from the over whelming feeling. "Kakashi again, we're not done with our student quite yet" Jiraiya said with a huge smile on his face. Kakashi nodded hitting that spot again causing naruto to scream. * 5 and a half hours later* Jiraiya asked sweaty "done yet naruto?" breathing heavily. "Yes I'm sleepy can we go home now?" "Well seeing as you out lasted Kakashi…" looking at him past out on the shore of the river. Jiraiya nodded and got out of the river picking up Kakashi he Picked him up "now go home naruto, it's time Kakashi had a lesson" as he started to grin. Kakashi groaned. THE END


	2. Autor notice

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Raven Servathen

Eradona

Master-of-Mythology

AbyssKeeper

Devil Hunter Kira F Sparda

Glorious Burden

Kiko Gorgon

demon2wolf


End file.
